Pocałunek
by chechuul
Summary: Wystarczył jeden pocałunek, ażeby Yuuri zdał sobie sprawę, że jego uczucie to coś więcej niż zwykła sympatia. Dużo seksu, yaoi, żeby nie było że nie ostrzegałam. Brak przemocy, czysta miłość!


Pocałunek potrafi zmienić wiele. W moim przypadku pocałunek jest jak wyznanie miłości, ślub i apokalipsa w jednym. Boże, coś ty narobił z moim życiem? Tak cię bawi maltretowanie zakompleksionego małego Japończyka?

Victor sam chyba nie wiedział, co robi całując mnie na oczach tysięcy ludzi. Zakrył się. Nic nie było widać. Tak. To tak samo jak powiedzieć kobiecie w nieplanowanej ciąży, że 'przecież użyłem kondomów'. Ale to, że całe media dudnią o tym, iż mnie pocałował, to nieeeee, nie jego wina. Nic nie zrobił. Przecież mnie tylko pocałował. Tylko.

Dla niego to jest tylko. Dla mnie to aż. Jak Rosjanie mogą mieć tak niepoukładane w głowach i całować się od tak?! Jak oni w ogóle funkcjonują w społeczeństwie?!

Analizując jednak fakty, zostałem pocałowany po swoim występie na Grand Prix, ażeby być zszokowanym przez Victora. Powiem szczerze, że tak, zszokowało mnie to. Po pierwsze był to mój pierwszy pocałunek. Mój pierwszy cenny pocałunek, o który bohaterki anime robią raban na całą wieś. To był taki pocałunek. Po drugie... moje uczucia do Victora są pokręcone, nie rozumiem ich do końca, nie wiem czy nazwać je miłością, bo co to jest miłość? Kiedy myślę o miłości, zawsze mówię, iż jest to żarcie. Jednak kurcze, nie oszukujmy się, jedzenie nie jest miłością taką taką prawdziwą... taką taką z fajerwerkami, z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym, ze ślubem, z własnym domem i gromadą kotów, następnie dzieci. Może jednak bez dzieci, pozostańmy na kotach. Z jedzeniem nie nawiążę takiej relacji. Chociażbym chciał. Dlatego też nie potrafię pojąć mojego uczucia, jest to dla mnie nowość w moim dwudziestotrzyletnim życiu, nazwanie tego uczucia jest dla mnie tak trudne jak dla Yurio zaakceptowanie faktu, iż Victor trenuje właśnie mnie.

Czymże jednak jest ten pocałunek? To było tylko zetknięcie moich ust z ustami Victora. Tymi ponętnymi, pełnymi ustami, które powinny smakować jak wódka. Jednak do końca nie wiem, jak smakują, przez sekundę nie zdążyłem zapoznać się z ich smakiem, zresztą byłem w takim szoku, że i tak mało co pamiętam. Z chęcią poznałbym ten smak w pełni...

Co?

CO. JA. MÓWIĘ.

Czy ja naprawdę musiałem tak bardzo zapatrzyć się w tego przystojnego Rosjanina?

Nie jestem mentalnie gotowy do tego, aby przyznać się przed samym sobą, czym jest moje uczucie. Nie wspominając oczywiście wyznanie tego Victorowi. Już sporo odwagi kosztowało mnie wykrzyczenie mu w twarz, ażeby był ze mną i zawsze za mną jako mój trener. W tamtym momencie moje serce prawie się zatrzymało.

Właśnie, serce. Ono wiele mi mówi. Za każdym, chociażby małym dotknięciem Victora, moje serce ma ochotę wyskoczyć z mojej klatki piersiowej i zacząć tańczyć sambę. Samo przebywanie w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Victor od razu przyśpiesza pracę mego serca, czuje się wtedy najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Każde spojrzenie Victora to pełne ciepła iskierki, które tańczą w mej klatce piersiowej. Czy powinien zaufać memu sercu?

Chciałbym jakoś rozwiązać tę niepewność, jednak na pewno nie pomaga mi fakt, iż po raz kolejny leżę w pokoju hotelowym wraz z Victorem śpiącym na mnie... Kolejna nie przespana noc mnie czeka, bo jak mam zasnąć, kiedy powód mojego niepewnego stanu psychicznego leży na mnie... Zresztą ciało nie pozwoliłoby mi zasnąć, ponieważ mój mały przyjaciel chyba sam sobie odpowiedział na nurtujące mi pytanie i wybił w górę niczym zdychająca roślinka po otrzymaniu odpowiedniej ilości wody. Stary serio? Wszystko wszystkim, ale czy naprawdę musisz reagować na ciało innego faceta? Przystojnego faceta? Z niesamowitym ciałem i piękną twarzą, a głosem jak młody bóg...

Co ja znowu...

Moja część ciała, która fizycznie szufladkuje mnie jako mężczyzna powoli zaczęła już boleć. A przecież nie zrzuca Victora z łóżka i zacznę sobie dogadzać. A raczej nazwałbym to 'załagodzeniem sytuacji kryzysowej'. Tak czy inaczej, muszę z tym wytrwać. I nie obudzić przy tym Vi...

\- Yuuuuriiiiii

O nie nie nie, ahahaha, ale się uśmialim. A może gada przez sen? Nie będę się odzywać na razie...

\- Yuuri, przestań mnie dźgać w udo...

Ahahaha ha ha? Czy mi się wydaje, czy mój mały przyjaciel jest na tyle twardy, aby wbijać się w udo Victora, które to bezczelnie znalazło się między moimi nogami... Czy mogło być gorzej?

Jednak trzeba zapanować nad sytuacją!

\- Jakbyś zszedł ze mnie, to nic by cię nie dźgało

Po moich słowach Victor powoli się uniósł i zawisnął tuż nad moją głową. No pięknie. Dzień dobry, bardzo mi miło, ale czy mógłby pan już iść, bo zaraz dojdę od samego spojrzenia?

\- Oh Yuuri, jesteś okrutny. Ja tu do ciebie z miłością i zatroskaniem, a ty mówisz tak oschle. Rani to moje serce.

A o moim sercu to już nikt nie myśli? Bo aktualnie już wyleciało na podłogę, ahaha, panie kierowniku, chyba mam przedzawał. Czy ty musisz ciągle się na mnie patrzeć tymi swoimi przepięknymi oczętami? Czy naprawdę musisz wisieć nade mną, mając twarz z dziesięć centymetrów od mojej? Panie, litości, ja nie oddycham.

\- Yuuri?

\- Mhm? - tylko tyle zdołałem wydukać, bo mój mały przyjaciel rozbudził się jeszcze bardziej, a udo Victora nadal tkwiło między moimi nogami

\- Czy ty masz erekcję?

No to panie żeś z grubej rury walnął. Na sekundzie zacząłem się mocniej pocić i szybko pokręciłem głową.

\- Ch-chyba oszalałeś Victor! - i zaraz miałem pożałować wypowiedzianych słów, ponieważ po chwili poczułem rękę Victora zaciskającą się na moim kroczu. Pisnąłem jak dziewica z bólu, mój mały przyjaciel był już na skraju wytrzymałości, a Victor go jeszcze drażnił.

\- Chyba jednak nie oszalałem, ponieważ wyraźnie czuję, iż twój penis jest twardy jak skała – wymruczał mi do ucha, po czym poczułem jego ciepły pocałunek na mojej szyi. Zakwiliłem głośno i tyle właśnie mi wystarczyło, ażeby dojść, przy okazji mocząc rękę Victora, swoje bokserki i jakże seksowną piżamę.

Prawiczek level master, panie i panowie.

\- Prze-przepraszam – bąknąłem cicho i szybko odwróciłem się do Victora plecami. Schowałem twarz w dłoniach, a łzy same popłynęły z oczu. Czy to naprawdę musiało się tak skończyć? Czy naprawdę musiałem podniecić się leżącym na mnie Victorem i dojść po jego pocałunku w szyję? Matko jedyna, jak mi wstyd. Chyba zaraz spłonę. Jak ja mu spojrzę w twarz teraz? Co ja w ogóle mam mu powiedzieć? 'Ah, sorasełka, takie tam młodzieńcze wybryki, heheszki' LIKE HELL. Jakie w ogóle młodzieńcze, jakby nie patrzeć jestem dorosłym i prawilnym użytkownikiem społeczeństwa.

Jedyne co słyszałem, to ciszę. Czy Victor jest zły? Czy mam coś powiedzieć? Czy może czekać tutaj na śmierć głodową, nie ruszając się z miejsca przez miesiąc?

W pewnym momencie poczułem, jak do moich pleców przylega ciało Victora. Wzdrygnąłem się i zagryzłem wargi, kiedy ponownie poczułem jego wargi na swojej szyi. Co to ma znaczyć przepraszam bardzo? I dlaczego Yuuri Junior w sekundę wrócił do wesołego stanu na baczność?

\- Victor? - szepnąłem drżącym z emocji głosem. Czy ja mi się wydaje to co mi się wydaje? Że on chce teges szmeges, tu i teraz. Czy on chce mnie wykorzystać seksualnie a potem uciec do Tybetu i tyle go widziałem? Czy może chce w ten sposób mi pokazać, że jednak tamten pocałunek miał większe znaczenie niż 'dobrze się spisałeś'?

\- Hmmm? - znowu wymruczał mi do ucha, cholerny terrorysta jeden, czego się w ogóle pyta o cokolwiek. W tym czasie jego ręce zaczęły błądzić po moim ciele, szczególnie skupiając się na klatce piersiowej oraz biodrach. Ratujcie. Albo i nie. A jednak ratujcie, bo mam już zawał.

\- C-co t-t-t-ty robisz?! - wypowiedziane słowa brzmiały jak jąkanie się pięciolatka, jednak na nic lepszego nie było mnie aktualnie stać.

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? - mój drogi pamiętniczku, aktualnie nic, NIC A NIC, nie jest dla mnie oczywiste. Leżałem jak ta kłoda z kolejnym wzwodem, co chwili jęcząc pod wpływem jego ust, nie umiejąc wymyślić nic sensownego.

\- N-nie? Co ty ode mnie chcesz? - po moich jakże inteligentnych i cudownych słowach, zostałem siłą przewrócony na plecy, znajdując się pod Victorem, po raz kolejny. I po raz kolejny spojrzał na mnie swymi pięknymi oczami, które to aktualnie wyrażały wielkie pragnienie i pożądanie, jednak również ciepło i miłość. Jednak czy to na pewno jest ta miłość?

\- Ciebie – to są chyba te fajerwerki uczuć, moje serce jest sobie gdzieś tam za oknem, jestem już dawno po zawale. Nie mówiąc już nic więcej, podniosłem głowę, ażeby sięgnąć swoimi ustami jego wargi. Pocałowałem go czule i delikatnie, na co on po chwili odpowiedział pełnym zaangażowania pocałunkiem. Chyba pora przestań oszukiwać samego siebie i widzieć problem tam, gdzie go nie ma.

Nasze języki tańczyły tango, a ciała, chcąc być jak najbliżej siebie, przykleiły się do siebie. Wplotłem swoje dłonie w jego jedwabiste włosy, przyciągając go jeszcze bardziej.

Długo czasu nie minęło, kiedy pozbawiliśmy siebie nawzajem jakichkolwiek ubrań, jedynie moje bokserki desperacko trzymały się na pośladkach. Nie na długo jednak.

Usta Victora zaczęły interesować się nie tylko moimi wargami czy szyją, ale powoli, acz skutecznie, ruszyły dalej. Nie omieszkały zatrzymać się na dłuższą chwilę przy moich sutkach, które raz po raz były ssane, lizane czy przygryzane. Jęki rozkoszy co rusz wydobywały się z mych ust, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Było mi w tej chwili tak błogo i przyjemnie, że prawie zapomniałem o istniejącym świecie. Jednak dość nagle przypomniałem sobie o nim, kiedy w sekundę zostałem pozbawiony bokserek, a usta Victora znalazły się na moim przyrodzeniu. Mój głośny krzyk odbił się echem po pokoju, jednak to nie powstrzymało tego srebrnowłosego choleryka. Przez moje ciało przeszedł silny dreszcz i wiedziałem, że długo nie wytrzymam i znowuż moje nasienie wytryśnie niczym woda pod ciśnieniem.

\- Victor przestań... zaraz dojdę – wysyczałem przez zęby, cały czas próbując odsunąć jego głowę od mojego Juniora. Byłem już na skraju wytrzymałości, moje biodra same z siebie zaczęły się rytmicznie poruszać, chcąc jeszcze więcej. Poczułem kolejny silny dreszcz i znów doszedłem... tym razem w ustach Victora... no chyba gorzej być nie mogło. Ma może ktoś kawałek miejsca w bunkrze? Potrzebne natychmiast.

Patrzyłem się z przerażeniem na Victora, który to, zadowolony z siebie, patrząc mi w oczy, połknął to, co znalazło się przed chwilą w jego ustach, po czym je szarmancko oblizał. Czy ja śnię? Mam kolejny zawał.

Nie wiedziałem, co mam powiedzieć, czy cokolwiek mam powiedzieć, ani co ja mam teraz zrobić. Victor zaczął głaskać mnie po włosach, po czym przytulił się do mnie, przylegając całym swoim nagim ciałem do mojego, równie roznegliżowanego. Nie wiele myśląc, odwzajemniłem ten gest, kurczowo przytrzymując się jego pleców. Ciepło jego ciała ogrzewało mnie kompletnie. Poczułem jego twardy członek na swoim ciele i zdałem sobie sprawę, że przez cały czas to tylko mnie było dobrze, Victor się skupił tylko i wyłącznie na zaspokojeniu mojego pożądania, zupełnie zapominając o sobie. Było mi niezmiernie głupio, jednak nie do końca wiedziałem, co mam teraz zrobić.

\- Yuuri... jesteś gotowy na więcej? - mruczenie do ucha przez Victora Nikiforov'a powinno być zakazane. A tak w ogóle to co więcej? Jakie więcej? Mój boże, jak się uprawia seks z mężczyzną? Może dzięki temu i Victor poczuje się dobrze i będzie mógł się rozładuje, dosłownie? Tylko czy ja jestem gotowy na więcej? I jak ma wyglądać to więcej? Boże, trzeba było pooglądać trochę gejporno. Po chwili ciszy, Victor delikatnie się podniósł i spojrzał mi w oczy, gładząc swoją dłonią moją twarz – Nie jesteś pewny?

\- Ja... nie wiem... co to ma być to 'więcej'... - bąknąłem, starając się unikać jego wzroku. Victor mrugnął kilka razy ze zdziwienie i nagle wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. I intymną atmosferę pal licho. Czego on się śmieje w ogóle? Ja tu chcę być szczery, a on się ze mnie śmieje.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie wiesz, jak się uprawia seks? Jesteś prawiczkiem?

\- Bycie prawiczkiem to jedno, jednak wiem jak się uprawia seks, ale z kobietą...

\- Z mężczyzną to prawie tak samo, z tymże kobieta ma tam dwa otwory, w które można wejść, mężczyzna zaś ma jeden – zaraz... jak to otwór...

\- Otwór? Czy ty masz na myśli ten tylny?

\- Tak! - weź idź z tym szczerym i jakże niewinnym uśmiechem. Czyli że mam sobie dać wsadzić w tyłek jego penisa? To się w ogóle tak da?

\- … A to się tak da?

\- Jak się popieści to się wszystko zmieści! Tylko pytanie, czy tego chcesz, czy nie?

Czy ja tego chcę? Z jednej strony tak, z drugiej zaś nie do końca... Boję się strasznie, jednak... myślę, że z Victorem mógłbym zrobić wszystko. To jednak chyba czas na to, aby szczerze mu powiedzieć, co czuję i jak myślę.

\- Victor ja... ja się cholernie boję... i sam nie wiem, czego chcę. Lubię cię, a nawet chyba wydaje mi się, że coś więcej i, tak przynajmniej myślę, nie skrzywdziłbyś mnie. I, chyba, chyba chcę więcej. Byleby z tobą. - spłonąłem ze wstydu przy okazji, nie potrafiłem spojrzeć mu w oczy. Co ja w ogóle mówię, co ja robię, gdzie ja jestem, czymże jest życie?

\- Nie masz się czego bać. Jestem tu dla ciebie – po tych słowach usta Victora znowu napotkały moje i zaczęliśmy kolejne tango języków. Delikatne opuszki palców błądziły po moim ciele, moje paznokcie zaś napotkały plecy Victora i mocno się w nie wbiły. Usłyszałem cichy jęk Victora, co jeszcze bardziej pobudziło moje dłonie do pracy. Pływakiem nie jest, nie musi pokazywać codziennie plecy.

Na kilka sekund Victor oderwał się ode mnie i tylko delikatnie pocałował w usta. Sięgnął po swoją torbę leżącą przy łóżku i po dłuższej chwili grzebania w niej, wyjął bliżej nieokreśloną tubkę, którą z tryumfalnym uśmiechem mi pokazał.

\- Dzięki temu na pewno nie będzie boleć – puścił do mnie oko, a ja się zastanawiałem wielce, co to do cholery ma być. Maść na ból dupy?

Victor usiadł przede mną i rozsunął mi nogi tak, że cały mój dziewiczy skarb było widać jak na dłoni. Jeżeli tak się czują kobiety u ginekologa, to ja nie wiem, jak one to wytrzymują. Bacznie obserwowałem, z rosnącym napięciem, jak Victor wylewa zawartość tubki na swoją dłoń, która zaś po chwili powędrowała na mojego penisa, który już żywotnie zaczął się znowuż podnosić z gruzów. Przygryzłem wargi, żeby nie zacząć po raz enty jęczeć jak dziewica, co łatwe nie było, bo ruchy Victora dłoni były niesamowite. Długo jednak tam się nie zabawiał, bo jego dłoń poszła o wiele niżej, bawiąc się przy moim 'otworze'. Spiąłem mocno pośladki, kiedy poczułem jego palec w sobie. Mój oddech o wiele bardziej przyśpieszył i chyba znowu będę miał zawał. Victor przybliżył się do mnie i głęboko pocałował, przy okazji troszkę bardziej wsuwając swój palec we mnie. Taki to jest rozrabiaka, że niby pocałunek miał wszystko załagodzić, chociaż tak jak mówił, nic mnie nie bolało. A przynajmniej na razie. Nie wiem, czy to dzięki temu magicznemu płynowi w tubce, jednak mało mnie to obchodziło, póki rzeczywiście cokolwiek to dawało. Dłuższą penetrację trwało, aż Victor postanowił wsunąć we mnie drugi palec. Tu już poczułem mocny dyskomfort, przez co jęknąłem głośno i przejechałem paznokciami po jego plecach. Łapczywie łapałem oddech między naszymi pocałunkami.

Trwało to wieczność, jednak w końcu udało mi się poczuć trochę przyjemności i mogłem rozluźnić mięśnie. Victor wykorzystał tą sytuację i dołożył jeszcze trzeci palec, na co moje mięśnie znów mocno się spięły i przez nie poczułem jeszcze większy ból. Na chwilę przestałem oddychać, próbując coś powiedzieć, lecz do końca mi się to nie udało, z moich ust wydobywały się jakieś dziwne, bliżej nie określone dźwięki. Chwilę mi zajęło złapanie porządnego oddechu.

\- Spokojnie, oddychaj i rozluźnij się trochę, będzie lepiej – ależ ja jestem spokojny, jednak uczucie kilku palców w tyłku nie było moim marzeniem od dziecka. Odnalazłszy usta Victora, wpiłem się w nie swoimi wargami, żeby zacząć myśleć o czym innym.

Rzeczywiście po znacznym rozluźnieniu swoich mięśni potrafiłem, po dłuższym, bardzo dłuższym czasie, poczuć jakąkolwiek przyjemność. Nadal jednak zdawałem sobie sprawę, że zaraz coś znacznie większego i dłuższego znajdzie się we mnie i no, nie napawało mnie to zbytnim optymizmem. Jednakoż, kiedy Victor wyjął ze mnie swoje palce, poczułem delikatny zawód i mruknąłem z niezadowoleniem. Victor spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony i uśmiechnął się zadziornie, puszczając mi oczko. Ponownie sięgnął po swoją torbę i wyjął z niej bliżej nieokreślony, mały pakunek. Otworzył go i wyjął prezerwatywę, którą zaraz założył na siebie. Na swoje przyrodzenie wylał również uprzedni magiczny płyn, który to zapewne ma mu pomóc w dostaniu się do środka. Albo raczej ma mnie pomóc, ażebym czuł jak najmniejszy ból.

Victor przysunął się do mnie i powoli zaczął się we mnie wsuwać. Magiczny płyn był mało magiczny, bo jak tylko poczułem główkę jego penisa syknąłem z bólu. Tosz to jest dwa razy większe niż te jego palce. Ratujcie. Chłopak jednak, najwyraźniej bardzo się powstrzymując, zatrzymał się i pogłaskał mnie po udach, uśmiechając się spokojnie. Starałem się odwzajemnić ten uśmiech, jednak zapewne wyszedł mi jakiś bliżej nieokreślony grymas. Postanowiłem trochę pomóc i sobie i jemu i zacząłem głęboko oddychać, rozluźniając mięśnie. Victor stopował sam siebie, co chwilę dawkując mi większą dawkę jego samego. W końcu jednak poczułem go całego w sobie, zaś Victor opadł na mnie i mnie mocno przytulił, pozwalając mi się przyzwyczaić do tej jakże nowej dla mnie sytuacji. Ciągle starałem uspokoić oddech i jak najbardziej się rozluźnić, lecz w zaistniałej sytuacji było to cokolwiek trudne. Nasze usta złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku, przy czym Victor postanowił zacząć się ruszać. Jego ruchy były delikatne i spokojne, dzięki czemu mogłem przywyknąć do wielkości Victora i uczucia jego w sobie. W końcu udało mi się przyzwyczaić i mogłem cieszyć się przyjemnością i rozkoszą, co zresztą dałem po sobie poznać, a raczej usłyszeć. Kiedy Victor zauważył, że może przestać się ograniczać, zaczął przyśpieszać i trochę bardziej brutalnie się poruszać, co jednak sprawiło mi jeszcze większą przyjemność. Moje paznokcie ponownie mocno wbiły się w jego plecy aż do krwi, co jednak umknęło Victora uwadze, był zajęty czym innym. Co chwilę całowaliśmy się namiętnie, jednak Victor szczególnie upodobał sobie zajmowanie się moją szyją. Kiedy po raz kolejny mocno pchnął, wbiłem mu znowu paznokcie w skórę, jednak teraz nie pozostawał mi dłużny i... niesamowicie mocno ugryzł mnie w szyję. Krzyknąłem ze zdziwienia, lecz mało go to interesowało, bo zajął się ponownym całowaniem mojej szyi. Nie wiem, czy my wyjdziemy cało z tego stosunku, a już na pewno będziemy wyglądać jak po dwóch wojnach światowych. Mam tylko nadzieję, że w pokoju obok nie ma żadnych ludzi, nie do końca chciałbym, aby ktoś słuchał naszych krzyków i jęków... a raczej moich.

Nasz akt trwał całą wieczność, a przynajmniej takie odnosiłem wrażenie. Ekstaza i niesamowita przyjemność sprawiła, iż doszedłem po raz trzeci tej nocy. Nie tak długo po mnie doszedł również Victor, chociaż i tak byłem w szoku, że tyle przetrzymał. Najprawdopodobniej nie była to dla niego nowość i potrafił bardziej się kontrolować, niż taki prawiczek jak ja.

Po wszystkim Victor położył się koło mnie, przykrył nas szczelnie kołdrą i mocno przytulił do siebie. Czułem ciepło jego ciała, słyszałem nadal nierytmiczne bicie serca. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie i pocałowałem go w szyję, zamykając oczy i wdychając zapach jego spoconego ciała.

Nigdy w życiu nie było mi tak błogo. W tym momencie uświadomiłem sobie, że to jest właśnie moja miłość. Moja niesamowita miłość do tego przystojnego Rosjanina, który uwiódł mnie całym sobą. Nie mam pojęcia, co z tego może wyniknąć, lecz na razie postanowiłem zostawić to tak jak jest. Będzie co ma być, a ja chcę odpocząć po jakże ciężkiej nocy, wraz z moim ukochanym przy boku.

Ten pierwszy pocałunek zmienił cały mój świat i zabarwił go. Na tęczowo.


End file.
